Say It
by queerpoet
Summary: Luke and Reid declare themselves. My attempt to fix the tepid I love yous on the show.


The first time I make love to Luke, he's mad at me.

Not angry, just irritated.

We're walking home after his confrontation with Noah.

My ultimatum hangs in the air between us, silent and brooding.

_"I'll say it," I said bluntly. My untouched coffee sat on the table._

_His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly._

_"You will?"_

_I spread my hands out, and gave him my best smirk._

_"Sure," I offered. My right foot skirted under the table, and hooked around his ankle. I took great pleasure in watching him squirm._

_"I'll say it when you say it."_

_"Hold on, Reid. I just did. I said I -"_

_"I can't believe I told Noah I'm in love with you." I parroted, including my best impression of his cute grin. "Not exactly a ringing endorsement. Number 1: You said it to Noah first. Number 2:" I rolled my eyes and kicked the chair away from the table. "There is no number 2. You said it to Noah first."_

_I shoved my hands into my pockets and marched out of Java._

_The cold air caused an involuntary shiver. That's what I told myself, anyway._

_I felt his hand on my shoulder, and leaned into it for a moment, before shrugging it off._

_"Come on, I was talking to him and that's when I realized - "_

_I spun around, and glared at him. "You realized?" I echoed sarcastically. "You shouldn't have to talk to your ex to figure out you're in love with me. I knew the minute I -" I bit my words back, with an effort._

_Luke stepped closer, hands falling onto my wrists. He rubbed my arms slowly, soothingly. I felt the goosebumps pimple on my skin._

_"Why are we fighting, Reid?" he murmured._

_I blinked, and took a deep breath. "I have no idea," I said, tiredly. "Take me home?"_

Now. My hands are still shoved in my pockets. Luke's standing right to me, but he might as well be in another county.

This is freaking ridiculous.

It's not even that he told Noah first; it's that he hasn't said it since. What the hell is he waiting for?

For me. Based on my stupid ultimatum.

I stop. I scuff my shoe against the pavement. I stare down at the ground, anything to avoid his eyes.

Luke pauses, and puts his hands my shoulders, tentatively.

My hands snake out of my pockets, glide against his ribs. I step forward, one small step at a time, until I'm leaning against his chest.

I'm shaking. Why am I shaking?

He draws me closer, his strong hands caressing my back. He just rubs, moving up and down in languid circles.

"I'm cold," I murmur.

"We're almost home," he says softly. He kisses my forehead, as his hands travel to cup my face. Without breaking contact, he trails down along my nose, before finding my mouth with a comfortable smack.

His tongue slips inside my mouth, prodding gently. I moan softly. My hands leaves his chest, and fist against his hair. I tug, fingering the nape of his neck.

"I -" I gasp. I'm unglued, just from one kiss. I want him so badly.

All the blood has rushed from my head. I can feel my hard cock grinding against his thigh.

I pull away from him with a grunt of pain.

"We can't." I manage to say. "You're not ready."

His eyes are dark, hooded with desire.

His index finger makes an indentation in my cheek.

"I don't want to wait anymore." he says, his voice threaded with need.

I want to grab him, and force him into his parents' house, only a few feet away now.

I imagine tearing his clothes off, fucking him on the uncomfortable couch in the den. Holding his thighs firmly against my shoulders, as I thrust into him, quick and hard.

Instead, I rest my forehead against his, and put my hands underneath his shirt, just for warmth.

To my great surprise, I grunt, "Say it."

I close my eyes. His hot breath gusts against my mouth. I breathe in his air, a drowning man seeking dry land.

"Say it," I plead.

I can't control myself. I'm Reid Oliver. I don't beg for anything.

I'm begging now. I leave his shirt, and suddenly find my hands elsewhere.

My hands tangle in his hair.

I can't be gentle anymore.

I tug, hard.

"Say it," I whisper. "Please, Luke. Please."

I want to crawl out of my skin. Moisture pricks my eyes. I let it fall, with abandon.

I feel rather than see his nod. He grabs the hem of my pants, and pulls me against him. Our bodies melt against each other.

"I love you," he murmurs, his head against my shoulder. He moves so he can look me in the eyes. His eyes are blazing, dark chocolate.

"I love you, Reid." His mouth finds mine, his lips soft and tender.

For just a minute, I want to snark, do anything to fight the alien growing inside me.

But I just cling to him, tightly. Tight enough to hurt, but he doesn't complain.

I believe him. I actually believe him.

I can't do this- this is not who I am. I don't fall in love with anyone. I don't surrender to anyone or anything.

Panic. I recognize panic. It's soothing in its familiarity.

But he's not letting me panic.

He's not letting me leave.

I exhale, in a shuddering sigh.

It's on the tip of my tongue, but I still refuse. "When I say it," I tighten my grip on him. "I want it be to because I want to. I don't want you to think I'm saying it because of some stupid ultimatum."

His mouth quirks in disappointment, but he doesn't answer in words. He just grabs my hand and pulls me to his doorway.

"Come inside," he says. "We've got the place to ourselves."

I nod, transfixed by the glimmer in his eyes.

He opens the door and we step inside his darkened home. As soon I hear the door slam, it's like a light's switched on. I have to touch you.

I pull him tight against me, thrusting my tongue inside his mouth, deep and searing.

I find his nipple underneath his shirt, and give it a hard yank. He moans loudly, and I hear my name, barely a whisper, escape his pink, swollen mouth.

"Upstairs," I mumble. "Now."

With my free hand, I cup his ass and steer him upstairs to his room.

He turns on the light. His face is flushed.

"Take off your shirt."

"You first," he says smoothly. "Let me help you with that."

I remove my light jacket, revealing the goosebumps covering my arms.

"You really were cold," he realizes. "Reid?"

"I'm from Texas, Luke. What did you expect? I hate the cold." I fold my arms, rubbing roughly.

"I get that, Reid," he says softly. "Let me do it."

His tongue juts out of his mouth. He pries my hands off my arms, and begins rubbing up and down energetically.

His hands are so warm.

I cup his cheek with my left hand, my thumb around his ear.

"Stop," I whisper. "I'm warm enough."

I pull his head forward, claiming his mouth in a fierce collision. My tongue dances against his. I walk us backward to his bed.

Now he's the one who's shaking.

My shirt was gone long ago.

My fingers skirt against his toned stomach.

I try to remove his shirt, but he stops me. His hands are a firebrand on my wrist.

"Say it," he demands.

A large grin breaks on my face.

This is so weird. To reach out and claim happiness.

I don't answer right away. I just savor the feel of his hand on my wrist.

I hold him against the bed, remove his shirt with my free hand.

He helps, releasing me to toss it on the floor.

I unzip his pants, finding his erection straining against his boxers.

I peel them off, and take his length in my mouth with a groan.

It doesn't take him long to come, thrusting his hips against my mouth.

I pull away from his still hard cock, staring up at his face, suffused in ecstasy.

The swell of love is practically overwhelming. As I watch him, eyes closed, mouth clenched with desire, I marvel.

I remember the first time I knew I loved him, cradling his face in my hands after I kissed him in Dallas. I wanted to tell him then, but I held it down, for protection.

The taste of his mouth - I knew I never wanted anyone else.

I remember watching him still in love with Noah, clenching my jaw, and maintaining my poker face.

Trying to comfort him after the surgery, failing in spectacular fashion.

_"Shh shh please, let me."_

Luke turning away from me as I tried to kiss him in the bridal suite. The quick and sharp pain that throbbed in my chest.

The flight of hope in my chest when he confessed he loved me, even if he'd said it to Noah first.

The tender embrace he wrapped me in, after speaking the three words. I knew it then.

He loves me, I realize. He loves me.

I kiss his stomach, slowly working my way up to his mouth. I place a gentle kiss on his mouth, still tasting his come.

"I love you too," I say finally. My voice is hoarse, thick with emotion.

I am broken.

I am reborn.

"I know," he replies. "Baby, I know. I see it every time you look at me."

I chuckle, a disheveled embarrassment.

"I'm never gonna live this down, you know." I murmur. "The great Dr. Oliver has feelings."

He smiles, watching me like a hawk.

"You only show them to me, Reid." he assures me. "Trust me. To the rest of the world, you're an arrogant ass."

I capture his lips in another kiss, digging my hands into his supple skin.

"Good to know," I whisper, licking his ear.

He squirms against my touch, scraping my groin with his hips.

"So let's get your clothes off," he says.

"Glad to oblige," I grunt.

I pull off my jeans, kick off my shoes, and join him, naked, on the bed.

"Luke," I tweak his nipple, in a languid gesture.

He settles back comfortably on the bed. His hand rests on my stomach.

I fall forward against his chest, my erection nestled against his leg. I grab his hand, and guide it to my aching cock.

My own hand searches for, and lands on, his half-hard erection.

"Say it."


End file.
